


Finding Easter Eggs

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Baby Animals, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Children, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin stay home with Gus this year letting Gus find eggs since he hasn't before.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Jennifer Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)/Molly Taylor, Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Jennifer Taylor, Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Gus Peterson-Marcus & Molly Taylor, Jennifer Taylor & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Molly Taylor & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Finding Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Just a Easter story in the Britin + Gus series

Brian and Justin had spent the night before after Gus had gone to bed hiding Easter eggs all over the front and back yards. There was about two hundred altogether since they knew Gus had wanted to find as many as possible. Their son had kept talking about how some of his friends did it. They usually took a trip around the holiday since it was when Gus was on spring break too. The year before they'd gone to Disney World and when he'd been four they'd gone to Sea World. This year since Gus had asked they stayed home and hide the eggs. 

Justin knew Brian hadn't really wanted to, but he'd do anything that Gus wanted. Their son had his fingers wrapped around both of them. The day before they had colored eggs and painted some too. Just like the Christmas cookies they'd made months ago Brian had sat with them and helped color. This time though Gus hadn't said he couldn't use blue for anything. It had been fun doing it as a family.

"I just hope he finds all of them because we might have went over board." Justin said putting a plate of bunny shaped pancakes on the table.

"You bought him an actual bunny for our already growing family of pets. Hiding two hundred eggs wasn't extreme." Brian smiled hearing Gus coming down the stairs. Their dog Patch and cat Oscar were right beside Gus when he came in the kitchen. "Morning, Sonny boy. You ready to find some eggs today?" He asked.

"Really, we're not leaving for vacation? We're finding eggs?" Gus asked climbing into his chair smiling when he saw the pancakes. "This is going to be so much fun. I love our trips, but I finally get to have an Easter egg hunt." He cheered. 

Brian smiled along with Justin at Gus' excitement. He had finally caved on the idea when Gus had given him the pout face the weekend before. Instead of going to another destination he'd gotten the plastic eggs and even colored the eggs. He hadn't even objected when Justin brought home the black and white bunny. He didn't know how they'd kept it from Gus for the last few days. Gus had already asked for baby chicks too, but he'd decided the bunny was better. At least it wouldn't chase Justin around when it got older pecking at his ankles. 

The mother hen had done that when they'd picked the baby up. Justin had surrendered the chick back to the mother, but she'd still chased him. He'd gotten a picture of it and video too. Justin was still trying to get it back from him. He'd been laughing so hard and he'd gotten paid back later by Justin. Though ice down his pants was worth seeing Justin run from an upset mother hen. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus had eaten his breakfast as quick as he could without choking on it. He'd been bouncing in his seat waiting for his daddies to finish. He had taken off like a lightening strike when they finally said he could go look in the living room. The cat and dog where right behind Gus who let out a squeal scaring them for a moment when he got to the living room. He had seen the bunny first who he named Rainbow even if she didn't even look like one. He held her introducing her the Patch and Oscar. 

Brian and Justin weren't so sure about the meeting though. Patch kept trying to lick Rainbow and barking too. Oscar didn't seem so happy at first swatting at Rainbow. Gus gave them both stern looks saying they were going to behave and be nice. He then kissed Rainbow before attempting the introduction again. They never understood how Gus got through to the pets. Oscar and Patch hadn't been able to be in the same room when they first came to Britin. Now they slept on top of each other at night beside Gus. So of course it was happening again when Gus held Rainbow out saying they had to be nice to their new sister. Patch whined before sniffing her again finally laying down. Oscar stuck her tongue out licking Rainbow's head as if she'd do if it was her kitten. 

"Now was that so hard on you two?" Gus asked with a smile. "You make things complicated when there no need. Its like my daddies do sometimes." He said rubbing the three animals beside him setting Rainbow down to sniff them as well. 

Gus went back to the other gifts once that was done finding a new basketball inside of an Easter basket that also had some candy in it. There was also a stuffed baby chick and duck which made him smile. In a gift bag that had a bunny on it he found art supplies including a card that had a gift card to his and his dad's favorite art store. He loved going there and spending time with his dad browsing. They'd spent almost two hours in there once just looking at the different things since it also had some crafts. 

His daddy thought it was over the top spending two hours there, but he had gone to another couple of stores waiting. Sometimes he went in with them though and helped with ideas. He loved those days and decided that was what he wanted the day he got his gift card items. He also pointed out to his daddy how he could spend hours in a clothing store. His dad would laugh at that and his daddy would just not say a word. Gus knew he had won each time he did that.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After feeding the animals the three of them went outside. Brian handed Gus an Easter basket with different animals on it telling him to have fun. They hadn't made it too hard or too easy either. Justin and Brian walked around the yard holding hands watching their son. There were two large buckets that Gus could put the eggs in once his basket was full. It was the ones they had used to hide the eggs. 

They had thought about maybe during the week while Gus was out of school inviting a few of his friends over to have fun too. They'd tried for today, but the parents had wanted their kids home for the holiday. Justin had understood it, but Brian hadn't wanted to put the other thought into it. He didn't want their son being near what his mother had done on the holiday. His mother still didn't know that Gus existed and he was keeping it that way. When they'd moved here he hadn't left a forwarding address. When his sister or mother decided they wanted to make an appearance they showed up at his office. 

Since the day was pretty warm Justin hadn't hidden the candy in the eggs like his mom used to do. He had put slips of paper inside saying what the prize was. Some of the prizes were the candy, but other prizes were books, art supplies, a night at the movies, a new game and other things that Gus enjoyed. Justin had put a set of books in one of the Easter baskets that he'd gotten Gus. 

He knew Gus loved reading and he'd seen him trying to read bigger books. He'd gotten him a couple of the Goosebumps books because Gus had wanted some. He'd borrowed the first few from a friend and loved them so much. Justin had found a set of the first ten and then eleven through twenty box sets. He was looking for more as well. One of the prizes was also a trip to the bookstore or library. 

He had also made another set of those papers for a smaller round of hunting eggs that he was going to let Brian find later. He was going to hide those in their bedroom and around the house once Gus was asleep. He wasn't going to risk Gus finding eggs with papers in them that said suck my cock til I cum. 

"Daddy, Dad, how many are there? I filled up the bucket and there so many still." Gus asked half an hour into the hunt. 

"Two hundred, but if you can't find them all right now you can take a break. You might even find them doing other things." Brian suggested knowing that some where near the basketball goal and the stables. 

"No! I want to keep looking, this is a lot of fun." Gus replied before he took off Patch right behind him. Oscar and Rainbow were inside the house since they weren't allowed outside. The last time Oscar was outside it hadn't gone well at all.

"If need help we'll assist you." Justin said, but he was sure Gus wasn't paying attention too focused on hunting the eggs. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

There was at least a hundred eggs left to find when Jennifer showed up bringing Molly with her. Molly joined Gus on the hunt to find the remaining eggs while the adults talked. Molly hadn't wanted to stay with her dad for the holiday like the arrangement had been. Jennifer had picked her up and instead of going back to their place she'd come here. She thought it was more fun even if Molly said she wasn't into finding eggs. She took pictures knowing down the road her teenage daughter would be happy to have them. Molly loved watching Gus at times too so she'd known they'd have fun here.

With Gus and Molly looking it didn't take long to finish. Gus even offered to divide up the prizes so she could get at least half of what was in the eggs. There was only one egg missing when it was all counted up though. Gus and Molly both looked around covering the entire area the eggs had been in. However, it still couldn't be found until Gus decided to search both his daddies and Grammy for the egg. His daddy was hiding it in his pocket which Gus laughed about. He opened it up finding a toy inside. It was a replica of the tree house that he'd been asking for. His friend had one and he'd loved it so much. He'd asked for it back at Christmas, but Santa had left him a note saying he'd have to talk to his parents first. 

"That one's from us not the Easter Bunny. We just thought you'd like it in an egg." Justin said. "We have to work on it since you're out of school for the week." 

"Would have built it already, but we couldn't hide it like we could Rainbow." Brian said giving Gus a smile lifting his son up. "So you want to help design it? I thought if you still wanted it in the tree we'd find a sturdy one." 

"Oh yes please. This is the best Easter by far. Molly came to help hunt, Grammy came over. I got my bunny and I get a tree house. Oh boy just wait til I tell my friends at school next week. You think it'll be done by then? Can I have a sleep over in the tree house?" Gus asked before asking more questions too. 

"I'm not sure about a bathroom, but we could see about a few of the other requests." Brian said happy because Gus was too. 

"Molly can help me pick the tree, I think I know the right one." Gus said before he took off taking Molly with him. 

Justin smiled figuring they might have to put a rule about when Gus could be in the tree house in place once it was built. He figured they might find him in it at all hours. He might even want to move in there. He leaned his head against Brian's arm as they followed Gus and Molly to find the tree. Afterwards he knew they'd end up in the house eating what he'd cooked. It was a good day and had gone better than planned really. It would be something new they did each year more than likely. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to all that celebrate have a safe one and in these times keep thinking positive :)


End file.
